


The Rules of the Security Guards

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, security guard shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: The security guards created the the Rules of the Security Guards board so that nobody would ever do things that set the guards off.EDIT 1/12/17: This will be on hiatus until both Arc-V and Brothers of War are finished, so until about the end or March probably.





	1. The Rules

After Scott had shown him around the pizzeria, the new kid Jeremy finally met the other security guards. There was Mike, who was irritable and impulsive, Fritz, the (former) anorexic, Vincent, the town's resident Purple (he was literally the only person in the entire town with the skin condition), and Scott, whose head was literally a phone. No joke. Jeremy spotted a board on the right wall labeled "RULES:". Later, he looked over it. There were rules for what the kids should do, what the night guard was and wasn't supposed to do, and a hand-written section labeled "The Rules of the Security Guards". He quickly looked it over.

Mike:

  * Don't touch Mike's hat.
  * Don't ask about Mike's hat.
  * DO NOT ASK HIM TO TAKE OFF THE HAT. EVER.
  * Don't mention the Bite of 87 around Mike.
  * Don't touch Mike's food.
  * Don't flip off Mike. He will do it back.
  * Don't slam a door in Mike's face.
  * Don't challenge Mike to a fistfight.
  * Don't ask about the five missing children.
  * Don't be mean to Mike on Wednesdays.
  * Mike's puns are sacred.



Vincent:

  * Don't flirt with Vincent.
  * Don't steal or dispose of Vincent's meds.
  * Don't steal Vincent's toast.
  * Don't be mean to Vincent on Wednesdays.
  * Don't scare the Purple out of Vincent.
  * Compliment Vincent.
  * Vincent's not good with kids.
  * NEVER LET MIKE AND VINCENT FIGHT.
  * Vincent's toast is sacred.



Fritz:

  * Don't tell Fritz he's fat.
  * Fritz is a former anorexic.
  * Don't tell Fritz to go die.
  * Don't steal Fritz's food.
  * Fritz's robotics skills are sacred.



Scott:

  * Don't finger Scott's wire.
  * Don't make divorce jokes about or directed at Scott.
  * Don't call Scott gay.
  * Don't punch Scott.
  * Don't insult Scott's height.
  * Scott's daughter is sacred.



Jeremy:

There was no Jeremy section. He figured this had just been set up today.

 

He came in tomorrow to find Vincent with a toaster on his desk. "What are you doing?"

 

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

 

"Making toast."

 

"Exactly." Scott came in at this. "Vince, hand it over." Vincent pulled his hand up, revealing a bagged loaf of bread, and begrudgingly handed it over. "I want three."

 

"Two."

 

"Three."

 

 

"Fine. But only if you work your magic on Fritz again."

 

"Did he..."

 

"Yeah. Get the soup and the mop."

 

"What's going on?" Jeremy interjected.

 

"Fritz sometimes starves after his shift. We thought he got over it... it's been slow. When he comes in the next morning, he pukes his breakfast up, usually. So we give him some soup and let him off easy on his shift for the day," Scott explained.

 

"Ah." Jeremy asked, "Where's Mike? I haven't seen him."

 

"Mike's probably in Parts & Service. You can check, but if he's cleaning or just standing there, don't interrupt. Come get me and I'll handle it." Jeremy checked. Mike was just standing there, staring at something Jeremy couldn't see. Jeremy reported back to Scott. Scott mumbled under his breath, "Again? Jesus, Mike, come see us first before you go in there..." Scott came in and said to Mike, "Hey, Mike, come on." He paused for a response. Mike said something barely audible. Scott said, "I know, I know, it's hard. Just get the tag, don't think about it, and we'll do it later, when the new kid isn't here."

 

"Thanks, Scott..."

 

"You're welcome."


	2. Don't Do A Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy made a rookie mistake.

Scott was the only one who witnessed what happened at the old pizzeria, the one incident where Mike and Vincent got  _serious_.

The Worst Part?

It was Wednesday. Pink Uniform Wednesday. Literally  _the worst_ day for this to happen.

And all the blame could be pinned on Jeremy. Jeremy's simple mistake.

Yesterday, before his shift was over, Jeremy mentioned the Bite of 87. Nobody noticed how the door was slightly open. Nobody noticed that on the other side of the door was Mike. Mike, out of rage, threw Vincent's toaster out of the window and ran. His shift was over and he could leave.

Vincent, for revenge, took off Mike's hat, then taunted him.

Scott knew that if they didn't stop this now, literally nothing except bullets to vital areas would stop these two. Scott stepped in between.  _One moment too late._ Mike's left foot was slightly pivoted; one of the only telltale signs of imminent violence. Vincent's right hand was straying a bit, right towards his desk drawer. The same desk drawer that Scott knew was the place where he kept his paranoia relief.

_Vincent's paranoia relief was a knife._

Scott knew it was going to get ugly and respectfully stepped back, feigning resignation before going towards Vincent, pushing him away from the desk. Mike stood eerily still, watching every movement. It was almost as if Mike was actually holding himself back. _"_ _Not good,"_ Scott thought grimly. Vincent shoved back, but Scott stood his ground. Fritz moved forward, towards Mike, but stopped when he saw the look in Mike's eyes; cold and calculating. Strategizing on how to take Vincent down, no doubt. Fritz had heard accounts from Scott about how when Mike's eyes were cold, there was nothing a guy like Fritz could do. Scott was the only one who could reach him then. He knew Scott didn't have much time.

Scott edged sideways towards Mike, never taking his eyes off Vincent. If Vincent got the knife, this would get bloody. Scott saw Mike's eyes and knew that he only had one shot. He said, "Mike, don't. I know he took your hat, but you took Vince's toaster. I know you were mad at Jeremy, but don't blame anyone. Vincent was mad because you took his toaster, and it's Jeremy's third day. He doesn't know any better. Besides, we all thought you were asleep." Mike said nothing, then his eyes widened and he tensed. Scott realized his mistake.

_Take your eyes off Vincent for a second in this situation, and the fight's going to happen, no doubt._

It was too late to stop the fight. Vince had the knife.


	3. They Did A Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title foretold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and blood.

Scott stepped back. Nothing could be done. It was better to wait it out and break a rule than get hurt, possibly seriously, trying not to break the one rule that Mr. Fazbear himself made sure not to break. When Mr. Fazbear started the conflict at the old pizzeria, nobody anticipated the bloodshed. Nobody anticipated the fight. And they definitely didn't anticipate the fire that had burnt down the old pizzeria.

From then on, the rule of not allowing conflict to break out between Mike and Vincent, at all costs, had been established and strictly followed.

The new kid, who they expected to break a rule in the first few days, had unwittingly broken the most important and invaluable rule. Go figure.

Vincent made the first move. Mike dodged the knife, and countered with a gut punch. Vincent blocked. Mike grabbed Vincent's knife hand and applied pressure. After some time, the knife clattered to the ground. Mike went in with a quick combo of punches. Vincent countered with a face punch.

Vincent kicked Mike in the stomach and knocked him back, giving Vincent just enough of an opening to pick up the knife. He aimed for Mike's chest. Mike blocked with his arm. Fritz leaned to the side and vomited, while Jeremy blanched. Scott didn't emote. The sight of a knife protruding from Mike's arm was disgusting and vomit-inducing. Mike winced, while Vincent pulled the knife out. Mike swung forward despite his arm and got in another face shot, knocking Vincent back. Mike took another swing, knocking the knife out of Vincent's hand. Vincent countered with a left hook. Mike blocked, though taking a shot to his injured arm, and was in visible pain. Despite this, he lunged forward and pinned Vincent to the ground.

 

While they were fighting, Scott had rushed off to Mr. Fazbear's office to warn him. He couldn't exactly call the police, but if there was one thing that could stop fighting _night_ guards...

Mr. Fazbear wasn't expecting Scott in his office that morning. "Is something the matter, Scott?"

"B-Boss, Mike and Vincent are..."

"Show me!" Scott took him into the main room. It had gotten ugly. Mike had Vincent's arm pinned, but Vincent's other arm had grabbed the knife and stabbed Mike in the shoulder. Now both Mike's arms had pretty ugly stab wounds, but despite those stab wounds Mike put his hand on Vincent's throat. "My god..." Mr. Fazbear breathed. 

Scott decided to call the police. He didn't think Plan A was going to work at this point. After all, there was a reason why the Fredbear suit was off-limits...

 

The police arrived in a relatively short time to find two men, now standing, one with stab wounds on his arms and the other with strangling wounds and a knife.

They pulled out their guns and shouted, "STOP!"


	4. Command Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Two month time skip) The guards go on a ski trip. Later, a burgular doesn't know about the verbal commands...

Two months after that fight, Mike and Vincent were not allowed to be in the same room alone together. Jeremy didn't break any rules after that. Now, they were going on a ski trip. The pizzeria being in Missouri had it's perks, such as knowing every season in a different climate. Things were taking a literal downhill plummet. Later, they chilled in the pizzeria. Vincent was hugging a toaster. Mike was asleep. (For real this time.) Fritz was binging food, and even threw a loaf of bread at Vincent after what happened on the trip. A tour guide flirted with Vincent. It was rough.

 

A man kicked open the door and demanded money. He had a gun in his hand. They all put their hands up, even Vincent, who knew he wouldn't reach the guy with the knife. Vincent wanted to throw it, but he wasn't good with hand-to-hand combat, at least not compared to Mike... who was still asleep. The man walked over and poked Mike, telling him to wake up. Before long he was shouting. Because of how they had moved Vincent's desk away from Mike's, Vincent still wasn't close enough to reach the man. If he flashed the flashlight in the man's eyes, his finger might jerk back and pull the trigger on the gun, so that wasn't an option either.

Scott couldn't call the police because the robber would know what he was doing. The best choice of option, now, would be the tools that every guard is required to carry; a taser, a flashlight, a com, and an alert button. Jeremy's father had set it up; the Fitzgerald program. Jeremy, in the last two months, had reprogrammed the facial-recognition software to recognize the guards' faces and protect them when in Fitzgerald mode. Right now, the animatronics were in day-mode. He shouted the verbal commands so that the animatronics could hear them, "Access Command, Source; Security; Fitzgerald, Initiate Fitzgerald, Target Eliminate, Threat; Pending."

"Kid, would you care to repeat that?" The robber asked.

"Of course, sir. I said..." he began to shout, even louder now, "Emergency Protocol Standard Four, Standby Shift Initiate Fitzgerald. Threat; Predator, Objective; Subdue."

"What does that mean!?"

"It means, I just called the pizzeria's local security team..."

"B-But you are the security team...!" he sputtered.

"Yes, we are," Mike said, now awake, "But there's more of us."

And at that moment the animatronics came through the hallway, sweeping the room. They grabbed him by the arms while Scott called the police. Mike said, "Good job, Jer."

"Thanks."


	5. Brief Intermission: The Verbal Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief intermission to tell you about the verbal commands.

The verbal commands must be stringed together in a way.  
You begin by accessing either the Command channel, which is the primarily used channel, or the Private terminal.  
Like this: "Access Command" or for the Private terminal, "Access Terminal"  
Then, for things like emergency protocol or accessing the Fitzgerald Program (or both), you must give a source. The source can be checked and verified or denied. So in Jeremy's case, it would be "Source; Security; Fitzgerald" which is the tag used for both Jeremy Sr. and Jr.  
After verifying the source, the command channel then has three main branches of commands; the "Initiate" command, the "Standby" command, and the "Patrol" command.  
The "Initiate" command can be used to initiate Standby mode when the "Standby" command is offline. An example of the "Initiate Standby" command being used is during the night watch, when the "Patrol" command is automatically set, disabling the "Standby" channel.  
The "Initiate" command can also be used to initiate the Fitzgerald program and direct to emergency protocol.  
When activating the Fitzgerald program, a target must be set. The system must receive a command to "Guard" or "Eliminate" the target. Then the person must give a threat level to tell the system what it will be guarding the target from or how much of a threat the target is.  
Then, you must give the system a classification of the threat and what protocol should be activated. In Chapter 4, the emergency protocol is initiated. Standard Four classifies the target as possessing a lethal firearm. Standby Shift ensures that the animatronic(s) in question shift from standby, in Chapter 4's case, to Fitzgerald mode. This is regulated to ensure that the channel does not issue a contradictory command. Then, if the threat was labeled as "Pending", it must be issued here. "Predator" means an entity that could cause harm and potential loss of life. If the target was set to "Eliminate", an objective could be issued. "Subdue" means exactly what you would think it did. "Terminate" means to destroy the entity. There are two secondary classes of the "Predator" threat level; "Predator Elite" and "Predator Non-Terminable". "Predator Elite" allows the system to bypass parameters in order to stop the entity. "Predator Elite" is highly dangerous and the channel automatically issues the command to terminate.  
"Predator Non-Terminable" is a classification that could be used something such as a bomb, where terminating the entity could cause calamity and large-scale loss of life. Thus, for a threat classified as "Predator Non-Terminable", a secondary command is sub-issued; "Subdue, Standby". This tells the animatronics to put the target on lockdown and standby for further directions.  
All in all, a full command would look like:  
"Access Command, Source; Security; Fitzgerald, Initiate Fitzgerald, Target Eliminate, Threat Pending, Emergency Protocol Standard Four, Standby Shift Initiate Fitzgerald, Threat; Predator, Objective; Subdue."  



	6. Announcement

So yeah... I might have gotten a bit sidetracked with all my Arc-V stuff. No worries, I'll get back to this later, but I really want to finish up at least a little bit more of Brothers of War before I get back to this. If you like this, or you like Arc-V, or even better, both, then you should go check this out. I think I executed it well, fixed up some continuity errors with the first chapter, and, well... let's just say I've been pouring all my creativity into that at the moment. I've been constantly writing since the 23rd trying to add more and more and more, so it's gotten way better. Seriously, go check it out. If you like this, you'll probably like that.


End file.
